Bucardes en folie
by Deediii
Summary: OS - HG/DM - 20 mars 2005, en cette belle journée de printemps, Drago se retrouve en Sardaigne pour des vacances en solitaire. Mais alors qu'il se promène sur la plage il fait une rencontre intéressante. Ana, 5 ans, chasse des bucardes et se trouve sur son chemin. Venez découvrir cette mystérieuse rencontre qui va sans doute bannir le mot "solitaire" de ses vacances !


_**Bucardes en folies.**_

_**«Cherche coquillage pour relation durable », écrivait un rocher solitaire. – Sylvain Tesson.**_

_**20 mars 2005 – Sardaigne.**_

Il était près de 10heures et Drago Malefoy, marchant seul sur la plage, recherchait dans le sable une chose capable d'attirer son attention -sans pour autant y mettre toute sa volonté. Il attendait la perle rare, ou le coquillage rare en l'occurrence, se demandant à quel moment ce tant recherché objet apparaîtrait. Le blond vaquait à cet instant même à une occupation des plus futiles sur une plage sarde. Il était en congé et avait bien décidé de partir loin de toute l'agitation anglaise. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait à marcher près de l'eau de la mer Méditerranée en ce jour début de printemps. La mer qu'il voyait était du bleu spécifique des mers du Sud et rejetait sans cesse de l'eau sur le sable blanc, mouillant quelques fois ses pieds nus. Une végétation luxuriante bordait la plage à plusieurs mètres d'ici. Le bruit des feuilles accompagnés du ressac de l'eau rendait l'atmosphère plus qu'apaisante. Le doux soleil éclatant, chauffait allègrement le corps pâle du jeune homme. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il passait son temps sur les plages de cette île et pourtant il n'avait pas bronzé d'une teinte. Sa peau restait farouchement blanche ce qui s'harmonisait toute fois parfaitement avec ses cheveux. Les pas qu'il faisait laissaient des traces derrière lui et à chaque mouvement de son pied droit, un petit tintement s'élevait. Dans la poche de son pantalon se trouvait le sac remplie des trésors qu'il avait pu récolter durant ses nombreuses promenades solitaires. Drago aurait tant voulu emmener sa mère mais la regrettable Narcissa était morte depuis deux ans maintenant. De cause inconnue. C'est elle qui avait sans cesse répété à Drago la beauté exquise de la Sardaigne sorcière -ne s'étant jamais rendue du côté moldu.

Continuant de fouler l'eau, Drago ne s'aperçut pas de suite qu'à quelques mètres à peine de lui se tenait une petite fille. Ce n'est que lorsque intrigué par un objet brillant dans le sable qu'il leva la tête sortant ainsi de son état léthargique. Il se redressa donc et vit par la même occasion la toute petite fille brune accroupie près de l'eau, les jambes écartée et les bras tendue devant elle. _**Épiant**_ la surface de l'eau, elle avait l'air de vouloir attraper quelque chose. Drago se pencha pour ramasser l'objet ayant eu son attention mais ne trouva qu'un morceau de verre. Il soupira de frustration puis mit l'objet tranchant dans son autre poche -il le jetterait plus tard. Le blond s'avança donc vers la jeune fille dont l'éclat bleu de l'eau se reflétait dans ses grands yeux marrons. Arrivé assez près d'elle, il l'a contourna et vint se mettre à son dos, espérant ainsi apercevoir l'objet convoité. Drago entendit cependant, sortant de la bouche le petite fille, un «_Accio Bucarde_». Sa voix était douce, un peu hésitante, rapide mais tellement belle. Le blond sourit lorsqu'il eut entendit le sort qu'une gamine de cinq ans environ ne devrait pas connaître. D'ailleurs, pour seul résultat, elle reçut une gerbe de cette eau pâle sur son visage. Elle recula sous la surprise et tomba donc sur les pieds de Drago. Ayant pris peur avec l'eau elle s'accrocha contre la première chose qu'elle avait entre les mains. C'est à dire les mollets du jeune homme. Celui rit ouvertement à l'attitude de la petite fille qu'il qualifiait de «_mignonne_». Il se pencha vers la brune et l'a prit par les aisselles pour la porter jusqu'à sa hauteur. Arrivé près de son buste, Drago l'encercla à la taille et elle vint déposer ses jambes à chaque coté du jeune homme. Drago la regarda mieux elle s'était **_blottit_** dans son cou au moment où il avait tourné la tête. Il sourit face à sa réaction et lui parla d'une voix douce.

« – Et bien, Princesse. Que fais-tu ici, seule ?_, la fille s'écarta un peu et lui répondit d'une voix enfantine._  
– Bonjour Monsieur. Je chasse des bucardes.  
– Ah bon ? Et pourquoi es-tu seule pour chasser les bucardes ?  
– Je ne suis pas seule, Maman est ici aussi.  
– Où ?_, il se tourna sur lui même emportant avec lui la petite fille mais ne vit aucun adulte._ Je t'emmène la voir si tu veux ?  
– Ce n'est pas si important, elle viendra me chercher tôt ou tard !_, elle lança sa main comme chassant une idée incongrue. Elle était très petite mais parlait comme une grande._  
– Je t'emmène quand même, ce n'est pas très prudent de rester ici._, il lui sourit et commença à avancer._ Mais avant ... Elle se trouvait où la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ?  
– Là-bas !_, elle désigna le chemin qu'il fallait prendre pour s'engager dans la ville plus loin, ce même chemin étant entouré d'une végétation luxuriante._, mais Monsieur. Vous ne vous êtes pas présenté !  
– Oh oui bien sur .. Je m'appelle Drago, tu peux me tutoyer Princesse ! Et toi comment tu t'appelles ?  
– Anastasia. Mais tu peux m'appeler Ana.  
– Très bien, Anastasia._, il lui fit un clin d'oeil et se rendit vers le chemin désigné par la jeune fille_. »

L'air salée sans alla à mesure où il s'enfonçait dans le chemin pavé. Les blocs de pierre étaient très grossier mais rendaient le tout plutôt jolie. Autour de lui, fleurissaient plusieurs plantes donnant un merveilleux parfum à l'endroit. Drago sentait parfois Ana se tordre dans tout les sens, après quoi elle déposait fleurs et _**rameaux**_ dans la petite poche de sa chemise blanche. Drago ne prit pas en compte le fait qu'elle tachait sans le vouloir la dite chemise. Il se contentait de prendre le long chemin. Puis la petite fille bougea une énième fois et vint cueillir une fleur dont les feuilles commençaient à se diriger vers les cheveux du blond sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Elle lui montra la dite fleur. Une très belle prise, toute blanche mais ayant une petite touche dorée à l'intérieur. Elle lui parla pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés.

« – Tu l'as trouve belle ?  
– Aussi belle que toi, Princesse._, répondit-il en observant attentivement la fleur._  
– Elle a failli t'arracher les cheveux._, rétorqua la Anastasia avec un grand sourire, Drago ne put s'empêcher de la regarder avec horreur._  
– Mes cheveux ? Ils n'ont rien j'espère ?!  
– Toujours aussi blond et soyeux, Drago._, celui ci soupira, rassuré d'avoir toujours autant de cheveux sur la tête._  
– Je suppose que je te dois des remerciements ?  
– Vous supposez bien !  
– "Tu" s'il te plaît. Donc merci, Ana, d'avoir sut protéger cette magnifique chevelure qu'est la mienne.  
– Tu y tiens à tes cheveux ?  
– Bien sur qu'elle question bête !  
– Si je les arrache tu ferrais quoi ?  
– Je ne te donnerai pas de cadeaux !  
– Mais je n'en veux pas !_, dit-elle outrée. Drago fut un peu déstabilisé._  
– Tu es la première enfant que je vois qui ne veut pas de cadeau !  
– Le fait que tu me ramène à ma mère est en soit un très bon cadeau, Drago._, il resta toujours aussi stupéfait par son langage un peu soutenu_e. Mais ta présence aussi est un bon cadeau, tu m'as l'air sympathique !  
– Merci beaucoup, Princesse. Tu es très agréable aussi. En temps normal je n'aime pas les enfants mais il faut avouer que tu me plait bien !  
– Contente de le savoir. Mais après tout je n'ai toujours pas chassé mes bucardes. Que va dire maman ?  
– Rien, je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en voudra. D'ailleurs, comment connais-tu le sortilège d'Attraction ?  
– Maman me parle souvent des sorts qu'elle a apprit dans ses livres, avant Poudlard et ...  
– Tiens tu connais Poudlard ?  
– Ce n'est pas poli de couper la parole !_, elle regarda sévèrement Drago qui se mit à rire._, je disais donc que c'est comme ça que j'ai retenue quelques sorts basiques.  
– Pourtant c'est un sort qu'on apprend en quatrième année tout au plus.  
– Ca n'empêche pas que j'ai essayé, et que le seul résultat fut une gerbe de cette eau salée sur mon visage._, elle mima grotesquement l'action ce qui fit rire Drago._  
– Princesse, tu vas me répondre maintenant, comment connais-tu Poudlard ?  
– Je t'ai dit que maman y est allé ... Tu n'es pas très vif, Drago !_, un peu vexé qu'un enfant de cinq ans lui dise ça, il se reprit._  
– Certes, mais comment s'appelle ta maman ?  
– Maman._, répondit simplement la fillette comme une évidence. Voilà une réaction normale d'une fillette de son âge, pas les grands discours sur comment elle a appris tel sortilège._  
– Ca va beaucoup m'aider ça. Je te dépose à l'accueil tu pourras peut-être les aider à retrouver _"Maman"_ »

En effet, les deux sortirent enfin du long chemin et entendaient comme un léger murmure le bruit de l'eau. Ana regardait un peu autour d'elle puis un éclair traversa ses yeux. D'ailleurs ceux-ci étaient un peu vert, Drago venait de le remarquer lorsqu'il attendait une réaction. Elle se tourna complètement vers lui et lui dit un peu honteuse.

« – Drago, ce que je vais te dire ne va sûrement pas te plaire._, il la regarda lui intimant de poursuivre._,Maman est toujours sur la plage !_, cette fois-ci Drago écarquilla au possible ses yeux puis il fit demi-tour pour reprendre le chemin infesté de plantes qui voulaient attaquer ses cheveux blond._, Si ça peut te calmer, j'ai dit ça pour passer plus de temps avec toi._, il lui sourit._  
– Ce n'est pas ça qui m'irrite, Princesse. Passer du temps à me promener vers je ne sais où je le fais depuis une semaine. Ce qui m'irrite c'est l'idée de repasse par ce chemin où des plantes veulent ma mort.  
– Tu es étrange, Drago.  
– Toi aussi, Anastasia.  
– Contente que tu ais retenu mon prénom, je pensais que tu croyais que je m'appelais "Princesse".  
– Je ne suis pas si bête..._, dit-il avec une moue._  
– Oui, mais il faut s'attendre à tout. Je te verrai bien à Serpentard, Drago.  
– Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_, il détourna son regard vers elle._  
– Tu es plutôt fier, un peu hautain dans le ton de ta voix. Tu marches droit et conquérant. Tes yeux sont glacés et même si tu es très gentil avec moi, il subsiste une petite résistance. Peut-être que je me trompe.  
– Non tu ne te trompe pas ... Mais avec ce que tu me dis là, je pourrai très bien être un Serdaigle.  
– Drago, franchement. Tu crois vraiment que tu atterrirai chez les Serdaigle avec ta vivacité de Scroutt à Pétard ?_, bien que ce fut un genre de moquerie, Drago éclata de rire sans se soucier de la mine outrée de la petite fille._  
– Tu as raison._, reprit-il._ Je suis content que cela se remarque tant que ça.  
– Tu penses que c'est un avantage d'être à Serpentard ?  
– Bien sur que oui !  
– Maman me dit parfois que j'irai à Serpentard, lorsque je fais des bêtises_, précisa-t-elle_. Elle n'a pas l'air de beaucoup aimer cette maison.  
– Moi je l'aime beaucoup, comme toute les autres -si ce n'est que Poufsouffle. Je serai très heureux de savoir que tu es dans mon ancienne maison !  
– J'imagine que je serai à Gryffondor, en tout cas je le souhaite vraiment. Mais c'est vrai que Serpentard me tente autant que Serdaigle.  
– Comment connais-tu tout ça, Princesse ?  
– L'Histoire de Poudlard voyons !  
– Je m'en doutais ..._, rétorqua-t-il d'une petite voix._, tu habites donc en Grande Bretagne ?  
– Oui..

Ils firent le reste du trajet en silence, écoutant avec beaucoup d'intensité le bruissement des feuilles et le bruit de la nature en général. Enfin, après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils débouchèrent à nouveau sur la mer. Une brise méridionale balayait leur visage et le ciel réchauffait leur peau. Drago qui n'avait pas rechaussé ses pieds les avaient maintenant bien sales. Il déposa donc Ana, lui prit la main et se dirigea vers l'eau. Il commença à frotter ses pieds l'un contre l'autre pour enlever la terre qui s'y était accroché et ceci fait il regarda Ana qui avait lâché un peu avant sa main. Elle s'était accroupis une nouvelle fois, près de l'eau et tendit ses mains loin devant elle. Puis osant le tout pour le tout, elle se lança dans l'eau les yeux fermés et les bras tendus pour attrapé l'objet voulu. Drago réagit à le seconde d'après et s'avança a une vitesse angoissante pour rattraper la jeune fille. Elle était trempée. Ses cheveux bouclées collant à son visage de porcelaine. Ses vêtements étaient imprégnés de sable et ses mains étaient serrés. Drago lança un sort sur Ana qui la sécha automatique et il frotta sa main sur le tissu pour enlever les grains de sables.

« – Pourquoi as tu fais ça, Anastasia ?!  
– On en revient à Anastasia alors ?_, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin._  
– Mais . Elle me manipule la petite ?_, répondit-il avec un grand sourire._  
– Oui ça te dérange ?  
– Non, au contraire ça me plait beaucoup, tu ferai une bonne Serpentard je paris.  
– C'est maman qui sera contente !  
– Elle ne doit pas influencer tes choix ma belle. Maintenant dis-moi pourquoi tu t'es mis à plonger dans l'eau ?  
– Pour attraper ce que j'ai prit pour une buccarde et qui se trouve être un coquillage.  
– Montre le moi ?_, elle tendit sa petite main et desserra son poing. Drago vit en majorité un tas de sables mais entre les grains se trouvait un magnifique coquillage torsadé et très gros. Il était vide_.  
– Tiens prend le si tu le veux.  
– Tu ne veux pas le garder ?,_ demanda Drago._  
– Si tu tiens tant à ce coquillage, tu peux le prendre. Ca te fera un souvenir de moi._, il sourit._  
– Merci, mais tiens j'ai un cadeau aussi.  
– Celui dont tu m'as vaguement parlé tout à l'heure ?  
– Euh oui ?  
– Tu as oublié ce que je t'ai répondu ?  
– Oui !_, dit-il malicieusement._  
– Je n'en veux pas.  
– Mais tu sais, je ne l'offre pas à n'importe qui ! Quand je donne un cadeau je ne donne pas ce que je vais te donner, je donne un truc que j'ai acheté vite fait. C'est une belle occasion à prendre, Princesse.  
– Tu as dit quatre fois « donne », il faudrait enrichir ton vocabulaire, Drago...  
– Non mais je rêve... Bon, tu le veux ou pas ce cadeau ?  
– Non.  
– Tans pis, je sais que tu aimeras.  
– Ne sois pas si sur._, ignorant sa réponse, Drago ouvrit la poche de son pantalon où tintaient ses trésors. Il sortit un petit sachet contenant d'innombrables coquillages, petit ou gros mais tous magnifique._  
– Tiens choisis-en un._, il fit un gros sourire lorsqu'il vit celui d'Ana, elle pouvait le nier tant qu'elle voulait mais elle brûlait d'envie._  
– Vr... Vraiment ? _Dit-elle des étoiles dans les yeux._  
– Oui vas-y. »

Et il retrouva l'enfant qu'elle mettait tant de mal à cacher. Ana fouillait dans le gros tas et sortit après de bonnes minutes un ensemble de coquillages vert. Elle s'assit à même le sol et déposa en éventail tout les coquillages sélectionnés. Puis elle bougea ses lèvres dans une sorte d'incantation ou Drago ne savait quoi en désignant chaque coquillage à tour de rôle. À la fin de «l'incantation» elle redonnait le coquillage indiqué par son doigt à Drago qui le remettait ainsi dans le sac. Aussi, elle refit ça une bonne dizaine de fois et enfin elle indiqua le coquillage qui restait avec un grand sourire. Celui ci était d'un vert émeraude tirant vers le vert d'eau. De grosses bandes dorées l'entouraient en spirale. Il avait la forme d'un escargot commun, mais il était bien plus précieux au yeux d'Ana. Elle était toute contente d'avoir pu acquérir ce petit bijou.

« – Tiens._, Drago se leva et fouilla la poche arrière son pantalon._ J'en ai un autre semblable ou plus ou moins que j'ai trouvé ce matin même._, il sortit le même genre de coquillage avec les bandes dorées en moins_. Tu peux les prendre tout les deux si tu le souhaite.  
– Non, garde celui là ! Tu pourras te rappeler de moi lorsque tu le regardera. »

Il inscrivit à la base du coquillage à l'aide de sa baguette le nom « Anastasia» et écrit sur celui d'Ana «Drago». Elle sourit et vint prendre le blond dans ses tout petits bras. Celui ci un peu résistant au début lui rendit son étreinte.

« – Avec tout ça,_ dit Ana en se séparant du blond,_ je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de bucarde pour maman  
– Ce n'est pas si grave, elle ne t'en voudra pas je ne cesse de te le répéter. Viens on va la retrouver.  
– D'accord, je sais qu'elle est là-bas, derrière le rocher. Nos affaires s'y trouvent.  
– On y va alors. »

Ana marcha à une bonne distance de Drago pour lui montrer le chemin et celui ci regarda la petite fille sautiller toute contente dans le sable blanc. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les enfants mais elle faisait la différence. Elle était plus intelligente que tout les autres morveux de son âge. Elle était plus intéressante aussi. Et très jolie. Ses cheveux bruns foncés suivaient le mouvement de son corps, son visage était fin et elle avait un petit nez retroussé. Drago continua de laisser ses traces de pas dans le sol puis à un moment, il s'arrêta voyant Ana lui faire de grand signe. Après son moment d'hésitation, il reprit la marche avec une cadence un peu plus rapide. Arrivé près d'elle il put voir un _**tapis**_ de plage sur le sable, recouvert d'un gros sac et pleins de livre en tout genre. Il y avait une brochure sur le dit tapis et il vit en gros écrit dessus : bucarde. Il le prit sans demander la permission à Ana et commença à lire. Il se trouve que c'était la saison des bucardes, délicieuses en ce mois de mars. Une collecte de ses mollusques avait été donc organisé dans le club d'Ana pour que chacun puisse avoir des bucardes à manger. Le défis était d'en attraper à la manière moldu. Il comprit donc qu'Ana avait un peu triché bien qu'elle ne puisse pas faire de la magie à son âge. Il déposa la brochure lorsque la petite brune lui demanda de la suivre vers le bord de la mer. Elle cria un «Maman» strident et Drago vit un personne dans l'eau se retourner. Elle sourit et sortit de l'eau pour venir voir sa fille. Plus la femme avançait, plus Drago avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.

Granger. Elle était là, devant lui, en maillot de bain -qui lui allait très bien cela va sans dire. Drago avait écarquillé les yeux au possible et calcula le nombre de chance pour qu'il retrouve la jeune femme sur une plage sarde en mars avec sa fille à la recherche de bucarde. Hermione ramena ses cheveux rebelles et mouillés sur le côté droit de son cou. Elle portait dans sa main gauche une caisse remplie de coquillage, sans doute des bucardes pensa Drago. Elle enleva le sort qu'elle avait discrètement jeté à sa gorge pour que des branchies apparaissent et vint enlacer Anastasia.

« – Maman, maman, regarde qui j'ai trouvé !_, elle leva donc pour la première fois ses yeux, elle aussi fut surprise de voir Drago ici._  
– Malefoy ?!  
– Granger ! Quelle surprise !  
– Que fais-tu là ?  
– Et bien figure-toi que j'ai ramené cette petite _**précoce**_ à toi. Elle était à la chasse à la bucarde juste au bord de la mer.  
– Chérie !_, elle s'adressait maintenant à Ana_. Je t'ai dit qu'on ne trouvait pas de bucarde à moins de 3 mètres de profondeur, tu n'en aurai jamais trouvé !  
– Oui mais j'ai trouvé bien mieux qu'une bucarde maman !_, elle pointa du doigt Drago qui sourit de suffisance._  
– D'ailleurs tu n'avais pas pu trouver mieux que lui ?  
– C'est lui qui m'a trouvé ... Il est très sympathique comme Serpentard !  
– Comment tu sais que ..  
– Oh, je l'ai deviné, mais c'est pas l'important.  
– J'imagine ..  
– L'important._, reprit-elle,_ c'est que Monsieur Drago vient dîner ce soir à la maison !  
– Euh, Princesse je ne pense pas que..._, commença Drago peu enclin à passer une soirée avec Hermione._  
– Mais si, _Drago !_, _dit Hermione en insistant sur son prénom de manière moqueuse._ Viens donc manger avec nous ce soir ! Nous allons préparer des ..., elle laissa le suspens -pas vraiment considéré comme un suspens-.  
– tatataaaam, _poursuivit Anastasia en parfaite concordance avec sa mère, imitant le bruit de tambour._  
– Bucardes ! Lâ_cha Hermione tel une fabuleuse surprise en montrant le panier emplit de ces mollusques._  
– C'est une invitation très alléchante mais je ne crois pas que ...  
– Si, tu viendras !  
– Oui tu viendras, Monsieur Drago. Et puis tu seras le nouvel amoureux de Maman. _Fit la petite fille avec un grand sourire innocent._  
– Par contre Ana je ne crois pas que ...  
– Non, Princesse, ta maman à déjà un amoureux qui est ton papa et ...  
– Je n'ai pas de papa, Drago. Tu pourras être le mien ! »

Drago regarda interloqué Hermione qui baissa les yeux de tristesse. Il s'accroupit alors près de la jeune fille qui le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« – Si tu veux, Princesse, je viendrai manger ce soir, ce sera tout. Ta maman et moi même ne sommes pas fait pour..  
– Mais si, les opposés s'attirent ! Je vois bien que tu n'es pas comme Maman, tu sais Drago._, elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura sur un ton de confidence._, je te considère déjà comme mon papa...  
– Granger !_, il se leva après avoir regardé la petite Ana_. Tu sais quoi, on va faire plaisir à la Princesse et on mangera ce soir tes bucardes -même si je n'aime pas les mollusques.  
– Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne ...  
– C'est une bonne idée maman ! Ne fait pas ta peureuse ! Tu es courageuse ou pas ?!_, piquée au vif, Hermione répondit avec force._  
– Bien sur !_, elle se tourna vers Drago qui regarda la scène amusé._ Malefoy ! Tu viendras donc ce soir à 8 heures au bungalow 10 de la résidence du Romarin. A ce soir !  
– A ce soir, Granger. A ce soir Princesse ! »

Elle lui répondit par un clin d'oeil. Elle fera une bonne Serpentard se dit Drago...

* * *

Et voici mon OS fraîchement écrit :D,

Toujours grâce à un défi qu'on a établie entre Castalie et moi même sur le thème cette fois ci des "Bucarde" :D  
Donc toujours un gros bisous à la belle Castalie si elle passe par là bien sur :)  
- Au passage elle fait de très belles histoires ;)-  
Je ne sais pas si elle a publié sa version, mais si oui elle est superbe aussi donc ça vaut le coup d'oeil :D

J'espère que cet OS aura un petit succès :)

Bisous à toutes  
Deedi.


End file.
